baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacuzzi's Gang
Jacuzzi's Gang comprises a motley crew of ragtag delinquent youths led by Jacuzzi Splot and Nice Holystone. They deal in a variety of small time criminal operations - primarily bootlegging prior to Prohibition's end, but also thievery and horse race fixing amongst other activities. The gang is involved in a variety of extraordinary affairs in the early 1930s, including a three-way train hijacking in 1931, the Mist Wall incident of 1933, and the Chicago bombings of 1934. In February 1935, Molsa Martillo asks them to assist his capo Firo Prochainezo by gambling at the Runorata Family's casino party at Ra's Lance for three days. The gang has no official name. Chronology Born and raised in Chicago, Jacuzzi adamantly opposed the liquor ban and despised the way the mafia used it to kill people and earn a profit. Consequently, he tried to bootleg cheap, good-tasting liquor on his own. In the process, he attracted a variety of ne'er-do-wells to his cause and ended up leading them along with Nice. The first time the gang actually sells some of their homemade liquor earns them the wrath of the Russo Family, who do not take kindly to upstart 'punks' encroaching upon their business and territory. In response to the affront, they kill eight of Jacuzzi's followers. With eight of their friends dead, Jacuzzi and the rest of the gang decide to fight the Russo Family tooth and nail, through both bootlegging and by directly robbing Russo-protected businesses. Their vengeance culminates in Jacuzzi robbing eighteen Russo speakeasies in one day, crying all the while. On the night of December 29, 1931, Russo capo Sidaris and his colleagues scope out Jacuzzi's hideout, and confront Jacuzzi himself. They are killed by Nice and Donny, and the entire gang subsequently makes a break for it when Nice's bombs go off. The next day on December 30, the gang prepares to pull off their first ever train robbery aboard the transcontinental express the Flying Pussyfoot, bound for New York's Pennsylvania Station from Chicago's Union Station. They've received a tip off about a stash of prototype explosives that someone is smuggling aboard the train and plan to steal it for themselves: a group comprising of Jacuzzi, Nice, Donny, Nick, and Jack will board the train (upon which gang members Jon Panel and Fang Lin-Shan work as staff), hijack it, and dump the cargo into a river...while several other gang members will work as retrieval by the riverbank. Their train robbery experiences complications along the way, both aboard the train and off it. On the train, Jacuzzi and company have to contend with two other independent factions who are also hijacking the train, and meanwhile those on the retrieval team (including Melody and Chaini) run into trouble with the likes of Serges and the Lemures, Gabriel and Juliano, Vanishing Bunny, and a bear. Ultimately the heist proves successful, though Jacuzzi and Jack receive multiple injuries in the process. While Jacuzzi and Jack recover in Fred's Clinic in New York in early January 1932, the gang sells off their stolen explosives to a miner and a Hollywood filmmaker for over a hundred thousand dollars. The elated mood is tempered by the realization that they cannot go back to Chicago, since the word on the street is that the Russos plan on ventilating Jacuzzi as soon as he gets anywhere near his old hideout. With the rest of their gang in Chicago planning on moving, the gang decides to resettle in New York permanently. About two weeks after their arrival in New York, the gang hurry to an abandoned factory (with advice and directions from Elmer C. Albatross) to support Jacuzzi, who has offered the bounty price on his head to Graham Specter in exchange for Chané Laforet's safety. Graham takes a shine to Jacuzzi and offers his gang the use of his factory whenever they feel like it. In the meantime, Jon persuades his new employer Eve Genoard to let his friends stay in her New York mansion as housekeepers. Around twenty members of Jacuzzi's gang move into the Genoard manor, including Jacuzzi, Nice, and Chané (their newest recruit). The gang restarts their illegal brewing operations in Little Italy and takes up horse betting rings and illicit bartering on the side. Over the following year, some of the local New York youths join the gang's ranks. The gang's operations do not go unnoticed by the local Martillo Family Camorra and the Gandor Family mafia, who are none too happy that a bunch of delinquents have been operating on their turfs without permission. In September 1933, both organizations send negotiators (Ronny Schiatto and Ennis representing the Martillos and Tick Jefferson and Maria Barcelito representing the Gandors) to confront Jacuzzi at the mansion. On the same day, Tim and Adele from the Larva show up at the mansion and offer to make Jacuzzi's gang immortal, which they prove exists by killing Dallas Genoard as a demonstration. Jacuzzi's gang agrees to help Tim by infiltrating the Mist Wall and gassing the employees with sleeping gas while distracting security. Multiple members of Jacuzzi's gang (including Nick and Jack) dress up as janitors to sneak into the building and deploy the gas, while Jacuzzi, Nice, and Donny head up to the Babel restaurant. There, the three are caught up in a violent showdown involving the likes of Christopher Shaldred, Dallas, Claire Stanfield, and other persons. In the aftermath of the Mist Wall Incident, Jacuzzi's gang agrees to pay a fixed monthly tribute to the Martillos in exchange for continuing their operations on Martillo turf. Over a year later, Jacuzzi's gang returns to Chicago in December 1934 so as to help Miria reunite with Isaac and come to Graham's aid. The city is under siege by a series of mass explosions and disappearances when they arrive, and Nice finds herself a prime suspect in the police investigation into the bombings. The gang splits up when Jacuzzi learns that Graham and Christopher are fighting at the Dolce Restaurant, and he and a large number of his followers head to Dolce while Nice, Miria, Rail and others stay behind at an abandoned factory. When Jacuzzi learns that Nice, Miria, and Rail have been captured, he and his gang - along with Graham and his gang - show up at the headquarters of the Nebula corporation, where they proceed to head up to the building's rooftop garden. Jacuzzi arrives on the rooftop ahead of the rest of the gang, who only show up after Christopher and Graham have stunned all of Renee Parmedes Branvillier's researchers. The police swarm the building, and the gang avoids arrest by following Ricardo Russo out through a back door. Rail joins Jacuzzi's gang in the aftermath, and they all take a transcontinental train back to New York. Two months later in February 1935, the gang finds that for the first time they are unable to pay their monthly tribute to the Martillos - the Depression, coupled with the repeal of Prohibition in December 1933, has made it much harder for them to earn money as of late. Per Isaac and Miria's advice, Jacuzzi heads to The Alveare and explains the situation to Don Molsa Martillo. Molsa decides that he will offer Jacuzzi's gang a job, which if performed well ought to cover the gang's tribute for half a year. He wants Jacuzzi's gang to attend the Runorata Family's three day casino party at Ra's Lance and gamble the entire time alongside Martillo capo Firo Prochainezo. Jacuzzi agrees to the deal, and Molsa arranges tailored tuxedos and dresses for the gang. Ricardo and Christopher move into the Genoard mansion with Jacuzzi's gang during the days leading up to the casino party. Ricardo (who has announced that Jacuzzi's gang no longer needs to fear the Russos' wrath) feeds Jacuzzi's gang out of his own pocket in the meantime, generously calling it his 'rent' for staying with the gang. On the first day of the party, Jacuzzi and the rest of his gang show up at Ra's Lance in formalwear, prepared to fulfill their role as Firo's gambling decoys. Known Members Jacuzzi Splot (Leader) - While some of the other delinquents are often prone to teasing Jacuzzi and giving him a hard time, Jacuzzi has earned their loyalty and friendship time and time again - though not necessarily their undying respect. Described as the most "tearful gang leader" in Chicago, his kindness and fierce love for his friends drives him to do extraordinarily brave things for them even when he is terrified. He makes a point to be familiar with everyone in his gang, and is able to recognize a stranger's voice among them in 1932. Nice Holystone (co-leader) - The gang's resident explosives expert. Though she is excessively passionate when it comes to her bombs, she is ultimately level-headed and calm in the face of the various problems she and the gang face over the years. When Jacuzzi faints or is otherwise overwhelmed by a situation, Nice often acts as leader in his stead. She speaks in an excessively polite manner to just about everyone but Jacuzzi. Jon Panel - An Irish immigrant and bartender, whose staff position aboard the Flying Pussyfoot proves useful in the gang's train robbery. He secures work as Eve Genoard's personal bartender after arriving in New York, and it is thanks to him that a good portion of the gang found a new place to live in Eve's mansion. Along with Nice, he is one of the few voices of reason in the gang - possessing more skepticism and caution than some of their companions – and will be bluntly critical of Jacuzzi when the situation calls for it. Fang Lin-Shan - A half-Chinese, half-British cook who works aboard the Flying Pussyfoot alongside Jon and later secures a chef job under Eve. Like Jon, he was kicked out of his community for causing some sort of trouble, with his older sister forced out along with him. While he found a new home with Jacuzzi's gang, she became a waitress for the Martillo Family. He and Jon are primarily responsible for tipping Jacuzzi off about the smuggled cargo aboard the Flying Pussyfoot. Donny - A giant hailing from Mexico, Donny is one of the gang members who accompanies Jacuzzi aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, and whose height and build lends him incredible raw strength in a fight. Nick - Picked personally by Nice to accompany Jacuzzi aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, Nick is an experienced mugger from a poor background. He's part of the three way hold-up of the dining car (along with Vicky from the White Suits and several men from the Lemures) and orders the passengers to freeze while brandishing a fruit knife. He's on close terms with Nice, and normally refers to her as Boss. Jack - Nice's other handpicked selection for the train robbery. He grew up in Chicago's slums with Nick, and when he originally joined Jacuzzi's gang he thought he'd take over the gang and turn it into his own personal mafia. In the end, he found Jacuzzi far too nice to betray. Ladd savagely assaults him aboard the train on account of his first name. In 1935, Jack announces that he plans on getting revenge on Ladd whether Jacuzzi likes it or not, and Jacuzzi decides that he's willing to hurt Graham for Jack's sake. In the anime, he is reduced to a cameo role and does not board the train. Chané Laforet - Chané joins Jacuzzi's gang after the retrieval team pulls her out of the river in 1931. She is initially confused by the gang as a whole, and does not understand why they are so kind to her without wanting anything in return. Chaneé grows to fiercely care for the gang, and will rush to the defense of a gang member when they are in danger. Rail - Rail joins Jacuzzi's gang in 1934 after their suicide attempt fails. As a bomb technician, Rail idolizes Nice and seeks to learn all they can from her. Melody - A sleepy-eyed blonde girl, Melody wears several wristwatches on both arms, and is severely preoccupied with the concept of time on all levels. One can 'count' on her to keep track of time passed down to the second. She is one of the gang members responsible for retrieving the cargo by the riverbank in 1931, and subsequently involved in the trouble with Serges and Carzelio Runorata. Chaini and her follower - Chaini is known for always uttering the word "hyaha," as is her little follower. On rare occasions, both she and her follower have said something aside from "hyaha" - with Chaini, those rare occasions have shown that she is keenly observant and well-spoken, whereas her follower now and again whispers the word "die" under his breath without warning. The two of them cameo in the OVAs, and are part of the retrieval team in 1931. The boy who wants a family - Also part of the 1931 retrieval team, this unnamed boy is distinguished solely by his strong desire for a family. While he most often wishes for a little sister, he keenly wants a family for his own and will go so far as to ask strangers to be his siblings or even call them his long-lost siblings (e.g. he announces that Pamela, Lana, and Sonja Bake will be his 'little sisters' and that Carzelio will be his 'brother' in 1931). A Sham vessel - One of the boys in Jacuzzi's gang is a vessel of Sham. He's the one who leads Jacuzzi to the Dolce Restaurant after informing him that Graham and Christopher are fighting there. Former Members Kenny and seven other youths. Deceased. Affiliates Graham Specter and Company - Graham thinks highly of Jacuzzi after his selfless actions in January 1932, and he has come to regard Jacuzzi as a little brother of sorts. He has offered the gang full use of his abandoned factory hideout, and bears no grudge against them even when their illegal operations end up causing trouble for his gang. Isaac & Miria - Isaac and Miria befriend Jacuzzi and Nice aboard the Flying Pussyfoot, and remain good friends with the gang over the ensuing years. They often drop by the mansion to chat, and when Isaac is incarcerated in Alcatraz Miria moves in with Jacuzzi's gang while they are separated. Jacuzzi's gang cares for them to the point that they accompany Miria to Chicago to ensure that she is safely reunited with Isaac. Claire Stanfield/Felix Walken - Since Claire is Chané's fiancé, he is nominally involved with Jacuzzi's gang and will drop by the Genoard Mansion to visit Chané now and again. He understands how much Chané has grown to care for them, and thus has no desire to see them come to harm. After the Mist Wall incident, he notably serves as a representative of the gang's interests in their dealings with both the Gandor Family and the Martillos. It is also worth noting that he deliberately ignores to their train robbery aboard the Flying Pussyfoot: while he would have normally punished robbers for robbing a train under his care, he allowed Jacuzzi's gang to steal the smuggled explosives for the sake of the Gandor brothers. He also saves Jacuzzi's life when Jacuzzi tries to kill him. Ricardo Russo and Christopher Shaldred - Ricardo formally brings the Russos' manhunt against Jacuzzi to an end, for he is not his grandfather and is acutely aware of how far the Russos have fallen as of 1935. Ricardo and his bodyguard Christopher stay with Jacuzzi's gang in the days leading up to the casino party at Ra's Lance, during which time Ricardo is generous enough to keep the gang fed out of his own pocket. The Martillo Family - After the events of September 1933, Jacuzzi's gang agrees to pay the Martillos a fixed monthly tribute in exchange for continuing their operations on Martillo turf. When the gang is unable to honor that tribute in February 1935, Molsa Martillo offers them a job as Firo Prochainezo's gambling decoys at Ra's Lance; if they manage to pull the job off, it will cover their tribute for half a year. Notably, Nice in her old age warns her great-grandson Bobby Splot to stay away from the Martillos and to actively avoid getting on their bad side. The Genoard Family - Not only do Jon and Fang work for Eve Genoard, over twenty members of Jacuzzi's gang currently reside in her mansion on Millionaires' Row. They also meet Eve's older brother Dallas Genoard in 1933 and have several interactions with him in the years to follow, albeit not exactly mutually beneficial ones. The first time they formally met saw Dallas attempting to manipulate Jacuzzi's gang for his own gains, and in 1935 he briefly reappears at the mansion to demand money from them. Category:Organizations Category:Jacuzzi's Gang